Apparatus for tying a cable is known in the art. In particular, with electrical type cabling it is known to use thin plastic cable ties to join cables together or, for example, to secure cables to walls or a framework in a non-releasable manner. Such devices are used in order to protect the cable itself from being pulled, broken etc as well as from representing a trip hazard for workers.
The power cables of loose electrical equipment such as fans, power tools, computers, toasters etc are often most conveniently stored in a rolled up fashion for storage or transport by such cable ties, although these ties are not readily undone when the cabling is needed in use, and normally cannot be re-used when untied.